Love Letters
by raydyan
Summary: Max and Logan try to have a vacation while finding a missing person using clues from old love letters. ML.
1. Road Trip

Author's Notes: Reviews would be nice : )  
  
Timeline: The first half of Meow BUT Max and Logan didn't celebrate their anniversary and Max stayed home during her Heat so she didn't meet Rafer.   
  
Summary: Max and Logan try to have a vacation while finding a missing person using clues from old love letters. M/L.   
  
"Love Letters"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~ My Dear Sophia, ~~  
~~ I will move mountains if my reward will be your love. ~~  
~~ Your beauty haunts. Your face is the only vision I see. ~~  
~~ In my waking hours, I am reminded of the time I held you in my arms. ~~  
~~ My fingers running through your dark long hair. ~~  
~~ The beating of your heart so close to mine. ~~  
~~ Please ease my torturous existence and accept my love. ~~  
~~ Yours with adoration, Benjamin ~~  
  
"Hey." Max said, her lips curled in a sweet smile. Just getting over her recent heat cycle, she found Logan irresistibly delicious. His concentration was centered on a piece of paper, his glasses perched on his nose. Max couldn't remember a time when Logan looked more intellectual. And sexy.  
  
Logan, almost jumping out of his chair when he heard Max's voice, looked at her. Seeing her smile, soft wisps of hair framing her face, he couldn't help but smile back. "Hey, you."  
  
"I scored us some gas." She declared, showing Logan two containers, their exterior smudged with grease. Of course, Mad just had to put them on his table where they would leave a long lasting stain. Logan tried not to cringe. "And believe me, you don't wanna know what I traded to get the extra container. Let's just say that I won't think of Normal and peanut butter the same way again." She scrunched up her face in disgust.  
  
Logan chuckled. "Can you give me a few minutes to tie up some loose ends around here?" Turning his chair around, he gathered up papers where similar declarations of love to one he just read were written.   
  
"Sure." Max dropped her fully packed duffel bag on the floor. For the record, she did not pack any piece of clothing that looked remotely like silk or satin. Original Cindy, however, did. OC even managed to sneak in a see-through piece of lingerie, one that Max was so vehemently against wearing. There was absolutely no reason why Max bought it the night she learned that she and Logan were going away. She just saw it in the store. It was on sale. She had money saved up in case she needed motorcycle parts. The oil change could wait. Logan's reaction when he saw Max in it did not even cross her mind.  
  
Logan typed a few instructions for the informant net before logging off. Facing Max, "I think we picked the perfect time to get away. Eyes Only has been kinda slow."  
  
Max nodded, feeling at home on Logan's couch. It was so comfortable, although it would have been better if Logan was sitting beside her. Then maybe he could lean in closer and kiss her. Max stopped before she could fully undress Logan in her mind. "So I guess the defenseless widows and innocent children can be left alone for a week without the fear of bad guys tormenting them."  
  
"Yup, no bad guys," Logan recalled when Max had first teased him about the Logan Cale brigade. He had an affection for that memory, if only because it reminded him of the first, hopefully not the only, time he kissed Max.  
  
I'm a bad girl. A small voice growled inside Max's head, taunting her to act out the fantasy she was having about Logan. Damn heat. "I'm just happy to be getting away from the city. And the sooner you get your stuff together, the faster we'll get out of here."   
  
Logan transferred himself on his wheelchair, amused by Max's impatience. Max didn't know that Logan had gotten everything in his Aztec the night before. Clothes, some food, and maybe a bottle of champagne. On second thought, there was probably candles and bath products there too. And a surprise. Logan smiled. Yeah, a surprise. "Well, I'm ready when you are."  
  
Max looked pleased. Great, Logan needed her in a good mood before he informed her that the main reason he suggested that they go out of town for their anniversary was to meet an informant. But Max hadn't been herself since Tinga saved her son's life by going back to Manticore. She was...sadder. Logan missed seeing the spark and attitude in her big brown eyes and wanted to do something for her. He thought that a vacation was a good idea. Max needed time away from her everyday life, she was close to burning out.  
  
Max agreed almost immediately when Logan suggested that they take a vacation. Having another sister go back to Manticore had not been good for her disposition. She needed to get away. Besides, she had given Logan so much trouble for the past year, since the night she broke into his apartment, he deserved to have a week off. No Eyes Only and Manticore to worry about. Max wanted Logan to be happy as much as she wanted the same for herself. Tinga's capture reminded Max of how vulnerable she was. She consoled herself by thinking that Tinga had a good life with a loving husband and son. But what about Max, what did she have? She had friends, that counted for a lot. And Logan. She had Logan. That counted for so much more. Following him out of the penthouse, Max shut all her worries away.  
  
Logan wheeled inside the elevator with Max's bag on his lap while she carried their supply of gas. Max asked "I've never been to Canada before. Have you?"  
  
"Yeah. Me and my high school buddies went to Vancouver frequently. To go skiing. I bet they still have those amazing ski slopes in the winter. Even the pulse can't mess with that. "  
  
Logan seldom shared memories of his past, so when he did, Max held on to his every word. She liked it when he talked to her. The more she knew, the closer she felt to him. He was her link to the normal world, the one outside of Manticore where children had balloons for their birthdays and a mom that sang them lullabies at night. "I though you were scared of heights."  
  
"I am." Logan looked up and grinned.   
  
Max should have known that the fear wouldn't have stopped him. The elevator door opened and she headed for the Aztec. Opening the side door and seeing a big box that almost occupied the entire space, she asked "Logan, what the hell is this?"  
  
Logan cleared his throat. He supposed he wouldn't be able to hide his surprise forever, but now would not be the perfect time to tell Max. "Ummm...I need it...for something."  
  
Max was aware of Logan's evasive answer, but she let it go. She'd find out the box's contents soon enough. "You need your wheelchair too, and there isn't enough room for it here." She waited for Logan to transfer himself on the driver's seat and folded his chair.   
  
"Maybe you can put that on top of the box." He suggested.  
  
"There we go." Max managed to squeeze the wheelchair at the back of the Aztec. After she settled herself on the passenger seat, Logan started the car to begin their weeklong vacation.  
  
Max looked out the window as her view changed from top of the line pre-pulse architecture to nature made trees and open fields. She and Logan used the same highway to go to his uncle's cabin. Max watched Logan as he drove, his eyes on the road. He really was a good-looking man. His scruffy beard made him look mature, giving him an intelligent aura to balance his charming, sometimes childlike, smile. She wondered what he was doing with someone like her. But she dismissed these thoughts, not wanting to ruin the week with her insecurities.   
  
Max had always loved getting away from the city, trading in her anonymity with the friendly faces of strangers that lived in small towns. Of course, being chased by a covert government facility prevented her from ever living in a small town, but she nonetheless loved spending time in one when she could. It wasn't just an escape though. She could escape anywhere but there was something about walking in those tiny stores made of wooden walls that appealed to her. It made her feel...normal. The past few days, in the silent passages of the night when she was left alone with her thoughts, Max let herself pretend that she and Logan were a normal couple. The two of them were working and busy with everyday life. But during the weekend, they would head off to a bed and breakfast where they would make love for the whole night and wake up in the morning to the smell of waffles, already prepared for them. Max sighed. There was no point wishing for things that could never be but she couldn't help it.   
  
"Max?" Logan was wondering what Max was thinking, he could feel her eyes on him. "Are you okay?" He asked, quickly looking at her before turning his attention back to the road.  
  
Max quickly sat up straight, slightly embarrassed that her thoughts run away with her. "Yeah, of course. So tell me more about this place we're going to."  
  
"Well, it's one of the few French-Canadian towns outside of Quebec. It's pretty isolated from the rest of the country, especially now that the pulse happened."  
  
"Huh?" Max managed to find some potato chips and was munching on it now.  
  
"People there have French ancestors so the culture is a bit different from the rest of the English speaking Canadians."  
  
"So how did you know about this place?" Max popped open a soda can, sipping it before the bubbles spilled on her lap.  
  
Logan cleared his throat. He seemed to do that a lot when he lied to Max. Well, it was technically not lying, just not telling her the entire truth. "An informant told me about it. It's supposed to be really nice. The place we're staying at is near a beach and there's a festival going on this week. I'm really looking forward to it."  
  
Max smiled. "Yeah, me too." She had a feeling that it was going to be a good week.   
  
Logan touched Max's thigh and squeezed it lightly.   
  
Max had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from whimpering. Logan's touch just started an electric symphony in her body. Damn heat. Damn heat. Of course, she could only use this excuse four times a year for 2 days. That left 357 days left unaccounted for.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Hi : ) If you noticed any grammatical errors in this story and wouldn't mind reading the rest of it, please e-mail me at raydyan@yahoo.ca. I need a beta who knows her grammar really well. Thanks. 


	2. Picnic under the sunset

Disclaimer: Sorry, I forgot to put this on the previous post. I do not own them.   
  
A/N Thank you so much for the reviews : ) They make me very happy and more pleasant to live with! Thanks and lots of hugs to Dani and Kat for the beta (but you can blame me for the bad taste, they've got nothing to do with it!).  
  
This is going to be a (hopefully) fun M/L (with a tiny bit of drama because I can't help it) ; ) Nothing intellectually stimulating here, much to the shame of my professor who try, and obviously with no success, to make me literary smart.   
  
"Love letters"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Max continued to look at the scenery of flat green fields through the rectangular frame of the Aztec's window. It helped if her sight landed somewhere other than Logan. That way, thoughts of them pulling up the road, behind those trees, or in plan view, and making sweet monkey love were not pervasively present. She blew out a breath, wiping sweat off her forehead using the back of her hand.   
  
"Max."   
  
"What?" Alarmed, she looked at Logan with widened brown eyes, breathing deeply. Logan wouldn't know that he was frozen in mid-movement, about to take his shirt off, would he? No, she was safe. Their interlude behind the tree, beside her imaginary stream, would remain just that. Imaginary.   
  
"Do you mind?" He pointed a finger to her left foot. It was tapping on the floor mat vigorously, the sole of her boot threatening to make a permanent imprint.  
  
"Sorry." She muttered, putting a hand over her knee to stop its movement.  
  
"Your breathing sounds a little labored, are you sure you're okay?" Catching Max's enthusiastic nod from his peripheral vision, Logan continued, "Do you want me to lower the windows? Bessie has been shot at so many times, I think there's something wrong with the heater. It's all fogged up in here." Logan thought it weird that this was the second time that this had happened, the first being a few nights ago when Max had unknowingly stole the chip for the exoskeleton.  
  
The cool air settled Max's nerves and, thankfully, her overactive imagination. Much better. She met Logan's eyes in the rear view mirror. He gave her a smile, the one that made her feel like candle wax being melted under his hot gaze.   
  
Different shades of red played across the horizon. Looking at the descending sun, Max felt a sense of serenity. This time of day was a signal of the night to come, a harbor away from the heat of the sun. Or in Manticore's case, a break from tactical training and physical combat, a threshold between impassive soldiers and curious children. Max and Jhondie always found themselves perched on a tree for a rendezvous with the sunset, making them wonder if they shared eagle DNA as well.  
  
Logan noticed Max blink away tears, her gaze focused on the vast sky. "What are you thinking about, Max?"  
  
"Jhondie has a name for every shade of colour." Max shifted on her seat, half-facing Logan. "The rainbow didn't have seven, it had twenty eight."   
  
Logan wrinkled his brow. Here he was, thinking that some profound thoughts were bothering Max, and she was talking to him about colours? "Oh."  
  
Max laughed at the puzzled expression on Logan's face.   
  
"Hey!" Logan exclaimed, slightly offended   
  
Max stopped laughing and, in a more confiding tone, added, "I used to make up lives for them, you know? Like, Jhondie is a fashion photographer or an architect." Max wasn't sure why she was sharing this with Logan, but the wariness she expected as a result of divulging such private information was absent. "It makes things easier to deal with. Makes me feel like I'm not so alone."  
  
Logan reached for her, "You're not."  
  
Max looked down at his hand covering hers like a cocoon protecting what would become a beautiful butterfly. "I know." Max furrowed her brow when Logan rested his hand back on the steering wheel, wondering why she thought he would leave it joined with hers. She was unable to deny that she wanted him to. "Anyway, when Zack told me that Jhondie worked in a bar and that Zane had a dog, it comforted me. They actually have the semi-normal lives I wished for them."  
  
Logan nodded. "What about you, Max? What kind of a life did you wish for yourself?"  
  
Max looked down, "I've always...," she paused, making sure that Logan was paying close attention. He was. Her tone grew more serious, "I've always thought of myself as a humanitarian. I've always wanted to do legwork for Eyes Only. And meeting you has made all my dreams come true."  
  
Logan smirked, "Very funny, Max."  
  
Max broke out in a loud laugh. "You're too easy, Logan."  
  
He pushed the break button, halting the car. Not even Max's quick reflexes anticipated the sudden impact she felt as she slammed against the seatbelt. Logan was asking for it. "What the hell?" She snapped angrily.  
  
Logan shrugged innocently, a halo above his head. Or was it greenhouse gas from the products he used to keep his hair spiky? "Thought maybe you'd like some dinner."  
  
Max looked around, slightly annoyed. "Logan, I hate to injure your male ego, but there's nothing around here but unprocessed wheat. I don't know about you, but I kinda like getting my fiber from the Kelloggs Box."  
  
"Well, it may not be a Cale culinary miracle, but I made us some sandwiches earlier. They're in the basket, in the back." Logan pointed to the basket's location, "Do you mind getting it, and my wheelchair too?" Seeing Max's puzzled look, he added, "Nothing like a picnic under the sunset."  
  
Max made an 'o' with her lips. She got out of the car, then smiled.   
  
Max lead Logan to a clearing under a maple tree. Instructing Max to take the blanket from the basket, Logan helped her unfold and spread it over the ground. He then transferred himself on the blanket as Max, on her knees, took out the plastic containers, which she peered into with a devilish grin of a cat about to pounce on a mouse.   
  
Logan had made turkey sandwiches with cheese. He had also brought celery and carrot sticks, some ranch dressing and two bottles of water. He had thought of champagne and pate with crackers and shrimp, but decided to reserve those for a later, perhaps more fruitful, seduction. Did he really think seduction? No, he meant...yeah, that was exactly what he meant!  
  
"Looks good, Logan" Max teased, nudging Logan's arm with her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She took a big bite of her sandwich, wishing it was Logan's delectable shoulder. 'But we all can't get what we wish for, can we?' Max thought to herself wryly. Otherwise, she and Logan would be getting busy right now. Bloody hell, she couldn't blame the heat for these thoughts anymore.   
  
Logan looked at Max as she finished her first sandwich and started on another one. He glanced at his watch. It was 6:30 p.m. This was probably the best time to tell Max about the informant. Logan sighed, knowing that there was no other way to do this without looking like an insensitive jerk.  
  
Noticing Logan's outstretched leg, Max thought of how nice it would be to fall asleep on his lap, his fingers brushing the hair out of her face in soothing strokes. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, her soft curls cascading down her left shoulder. She was sure that if it had been another lifetime, a time like this would have called for a sweet kiss. The romantic atmosphere was not lost, not even to a transgenic like herself.  
  
Logan reached out to touch Max's hair, but retrieved his hand before doing so. "Max?"  
  
Max opened her eyes, a ready smile on her lips. "Yeah?"  
  
"I need to tell you something important about this vacation."   
  
Logan looked nervous. Max leaned in closer, aware that Logan's gaze diverted to her lips before being consciously pulled back up to her eyes. "What is it?"  
  
Logan felt himself being pulled in a trance by Max's hypnotic eyes. He forgot what he wanted to tell her. Right, the informant. "You know the informant I was telling you about?"  
  
Max nodded, smiling, her eyes on Logan's soft lips.  
  
"Well, we're staying at his place. In exchange, he asked me to do some Eyes Only work for him. I sort of agreed to help him out."  
  
It took Max a few seconds to process Logan's words. "You what?" she shouted with narrowed eyes, as the words finally sunk in.   
  
Logan couldn't help but cringe. "I'm sorry, Max."  
  
"You always do this! I make an effort to be here for you, Logan. Is it too much to ask that you do the same?" She stood up, "I guess this isn't as important to you...," she would have said 'as it is to me' but refrained. "I should have known!" Slinging her napkin in Logan's direction, Max heard him say "Ow!"   
  
She didn't care, stomping her way back to the car and fuming over Logan's obvious disregard for her. She was only a tool for Eyes Only. This was nothing new. So why was she upset? Because maybe for once she let herself believe that this trip was different, that it was their alone time. But, as usual, it wasn't. She was crazy, naïve and stupid to think otherwise. She took a deep breath, but it did nothing to tend her female ego, or her heart. Using her enhanced vision, Max checked on Logan. He was rolling back to the Aztec, his shirt covered with the salad dressing that Max had 'accidentally' dumped on him.   
  
Logan transferred himself on to the driver's seat, trying not to mind the sticky fabric that clung to his chest. Max didn't utter a word, her arms crossed in front of her chest, ignoring him. Now, getting his wheelchair to the back was usually not a problem, but their luggage made it difficult to maneuver the chair from where he sat. He didn't want to ask for Max's help.  
  
He didn't need to, Max was out the door and none too gently shoving the wheelchair back to its previous location.   
  
"Thanks, Max." He smiled tentatively. It was nice to be reminded that despite her anger, Max still got his back.  
  
"Shut up!" She glared at him.  
  
They continued their journey in silence until they reached their cabin, which had a lantern hanging on the porch, flies dancing around it. Logan pulled that car to a stop in the gravel driveway where a woman in her early thirties waited, a baby perched on her hip. With a wide smile, she approached the Aztec.   
  
"Hi, you must be Logan Cale." She extended her arm to shake his hand. "I'm Helene. It's so good to finally meet you."  
  
Logan smiled, immediately liking the woman because of her easy manner. "You too."  
  
Helene received an obviously fake smile from Max and turned back to Logan, "My husband didn't tell me that you'd be bringing your wife."  
  
Logan laughed nervously.   
  
Max snickered, "I'm not his wife."  
  
Puzzled, Helene looked from Max to Logan, then back to Max. The young woman was royally pissed, the result of an idiotic deed only a significant other could do. She knew that expression too well, her husband received one every time he pissed the holy hell out of her. 'Oh, you will be soon', she thought.   
  
**********  
A/N I apologize for the infrequent updates. Please be patient with me. I'm done university in three weeks. Yay me! So starting then, I should be able to update more often. 


	3. First Night

A/N Thank you for the reviews and hugs to Dani for doing an awesome job beta-ing this chapter! : )  
  
"Love Letters"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Max got Logan's wheelchair ready as Helene watched. The device was taking severe abuse in Max's hands, being deposited on the ground with a loud thump, its metal banging together.   
  
Finally finished, Max stepped aside, cocking her hip to the side. Giving the place an evaluative sweeping glance, she airily dismissed the inviting beach behind her, which light from the nearby tower was blanketing with glitter. Shivering slightly, Max focused on the chill of the night, giving Logan an accusatory look as if the weather was his fault too.  
  
Amused, Helene diverted Logan's attention away from Max's murderous stare. She didn't want bloodshed in her house. "You can take the ramp at the side of the house; it's on your left." Judging from the scowl on Max's pretty face, Logan was so going to pay for whatever he had done. And Helene, for her part, decided to help Max. This was so going to be fun.   
  
Following Helene's directions, Logan started to move, but halted when his wheel came an inch in front of Max's foot. She squared her shoulders, daring him to proceed. Groaning inside, Logan waited for her to pass, his gaze following the sway of her hips as she walked away.   
  
Feeling Logan's eyes on her, Max turned around. She raised an eyebrow, making sure that Logan knew that she hadn't missed the location of where his eyes had been before they met hers.   
Impishly, Logan pointed his wheelchair at the ramp and headed for it, missing Max's reluctant burst of laughter.  
  
Helene sighed at the darkness as they entered the cabin. "Do you mind taking Jackie for a minute while I light up some candles? I'm sorry, we have blackouts once in a while." She apologized, unaware of Max's enhanced night vision.  
  
"It's the same in Seattle." Max looked at the baby, who had big hazel eyes and an even bigger puddle of drool on her chin, and took the match instead. "I'll light them for you."   
  
Max easily made her way around the living room, revealing the interior of the cabin as each candle flickered to life, sparks bouncing off wooden walls and antique furniture. Mesmerized, Logan watched Max strike each match, their glow meeting her outline like a warm touch. He followed her fingers as they grazed the quilt on the couch and the ledge over the fireplace. Her lips parted, as if in awe of seeing the objects for the first time. Remembering Max's recollections of the events immediately following her escape from Manticore, Logan understood the softening in her eyes.   
  
Blinking, Max turned to Logan, slightly confused at his presence, her mind having been in Hannah's welcoming living room seconds before.   
  
Logan wheeled closer. "Are you okay?" He whispered.  
  
Remembering where she was, Max nodded, wanting to share the recollection with Logan. In a similar room 10 years ago, a new life defined by freedom and anticipation had begun. Unbeknownst to her, another beginning was about to take place.   
  
Unfortunately, Max also remembered that she was mad at Logan. She looked away quickly, unwilling to forgive just yet. With his deception, he owed her at least a week of gourmet meals. Although a night of sweet monkey love would probably do. Rolling her eyes, Max cursed her hormones. They laughed back, mocking her.   
  
Helene curiously watched Max and Logan as they easily shifted between anger and tenderness, "Have you two eaten yet?"  
  
Having forgotten that Helene was in the room with them, the two looked like hot ember startled to reality by a dose of cold water. "Yeah, thanks. We had something on our way here." Logan replied absently.   
  
Helene settled the baby on the couch. "Well, if you get hungry later on, there's some food in the fridge." She waited for Max to sit before continuing, "My husband, Thomas, really wanted to meet you. But it's income tax time and he can't get away. I'll ask him to come by first thing in the morning."  
  
Helene opened the vault that served as the center piece table. "Here's the rest of the letters I sent you, Logan. After mama's death several months ago, Thomas and I decided to rent this place. I found these while we were cleaning up."   
  
Logan peered in, seeing stacks of folded paper wrapped in ribbons, scented like vanilla. "Have you read all of them?"  
  
"Yeah, several times." Helene absentmindedly tapped the baby's back. "That's why nothing makes sense. Based on these letters, my father loved mama very much. He couldn't have left her like she believed. He knew she was pregnant, I don't understand how someone who wrote all these could abandon his unborn child. Something must have happened."  
  
Max recognized the sense of desperation in Helene's voice. Up until recently, she had a similar one, trying to understand how her mother could leave her at Manticore. Parents were supposed to love their children, it was difficult to grasp how they could do otherwise.   
  
Logan tried to reassure her, "Don't worry, we'll help you find your father. Or at least, find out what happened to him."  
  
Taking a deep breath, "Thank you. Growing up, I convinced myself that mama and I were better off without him. He was probably a drunk bastard. But now...I don't know." Looking down and seeing her baby asleep, Helene smiled. "I'm going to take Jackie back home and leave you two to rest. We don't live very far, just a few cabins away."  
  
Helene turned to Max, mischief playing in her eyes. "I hope you don't mind sharing a room with Logan, for tonight." She emphasized the last two words, as if phrasing a question only Max could decipher.  
  
The corners of Max's lips lifted up. She liked Helene. In a conspiring response to the silent question, she said, "That's fine."   
  
For Logan's benefit, Helene smiled apologetically. "I'll come back tomorrow and get the guest room ready." She wouldn't, having had Max's agreement that the sleeping arrangement would stay just the same.   
  
"Since when does Eyes Only do missing persons, Logan?" Max scoffed, watching Helene's retreating figure get swallowed by the night.  
  
"Since the missing person's son-in-law offered to donate a lot of money for Eyes Only." Logan said, heading for the Aztec to get their luggage, "And a free vacation." He continued with an added grin.   
  
"I told you not to be a dope but you didn't listen." Reaching inside the car, Max dropped several bags on Logan's lap. "Now you're looking for long-lost fathers. Next thing you know, you'll be searching for some kid kidnapped by a cult group." She raised a questioning eyebrow after seeing an interestingly wrapped package, things clanking inside it. Logan pretended not to notice.   
  
"Max, we've been through this before."  
  
"Whatever, Logan. Whatever makes you sleep better at night." Speaking of sleep, she was sharing a bed with him tonight. Yes! And he better not think of any stupid excuse for not sharing that bed, or try to be a gentleman. 'Guest room' her ass! Thanks to Helene, she was staying in the main one whether Logan liked it or not.   
  
After taking turns in the bathroom, Max emerged from the bedroom wearing a black tank top and a pair of sweatpants. Logan was in the living room, reading one of the letters under a candle light. Sitting beside him on the floor, Max picked one up.  
  
~~ Sophia, ~~  
~~ I urge you to meet with me. ~~  
~~ Don't be afraid. I can help you. ~~  
~~ Come see me. I'll be waiting. ~~  
~~ Benjamin ~~  
  
With brows meeting, Max took another letter, comparing it to the one she had just read. "Logan, these have no dates on them."  
  
Logan was sifting through several letters, slotting each of them in the spaces between his fingers, "I'm trying to figure out the sequence, Max. Some are obviously written before the others."   
  
Max nodded, waving the letter she had just read. "This one is more...impersonal. It's probably written earlier on in the relationship. Sophia was in some kind of trouble and Benjamin wanted to help her."  
  
Without looking at Max, Logan took the paper, filing it between his thumb and forefinger. "Thanks."   
  
Max thought of something else he could file between those fingers. It was warm, wet and very ready. Her heat had tapered off, but its remnants allowed her to appreciate Logan's well-built arms, barely covered by a shirt. He was fully concentrated on his task, making Max wonder what would happen if Logan studied her with the same intensity. Would he hold her with steady fingers? Would he know her every detail, the way her heart beat faster in response to his closeness? Would he pay attention, know where to touch as her cries guided him?  
  
As usual, Logan barely noticed her. Pouting, Max slumped back against the couch. Why, oh why, did she even bother? Because she got an itch begging to get scratched, that's why!  
  
Near dawn, Max had finished sequencing half of the letters. Logan, however, had been asleep for hours. His head was rested on the seat of his wheelchair, over his arm. Great! What was up with that? Men seemed to fall asleep when she was in the mood to get busy. First Eric, Now Logan! She was just not destined to get laid.   
  
Unable to resist, Max poked Logan's cheek. He scrunched up his nose but did not wake up. Giggling, Max poked him again, and again, and again. But nothing. Giving up, she blew out the last of the candles and decided to take a nap, using the edge of the couch as her pillow.   
  
Stirring, Logan blinked his eyes, adjusting to the darkness and snapping out of the strange dream he'd been having. 'Serious issues tonight, Cale.' Logan thought to himself with a yawn. 'Exactly what kind of person dreams they're a helpless worm on the pavement?' The children poking him with sticks had been the worst. Sleepily, he rubbed his cheek, which still held some memory of the poking from his dream. He looked around groggily, and Max's sleeping figure was the first thing he saw, as if a fog had lifted to reveal an ethereal spring. He grazed his thumb across her cheek, sighing.  
  
Logan transferred to his wheelchair and lifted Max, settling her on his lap. He headed for the bedroom, trying to ignore the shivers down his spine as Max nuzzled in the space between his shoulder and neck.   
Lifting the covers off the bed, he tucked Max to sleep.   
  
Feeling the soft mattress under her, Max peeked from under the blanket, only to be disappointed as Logan wheeled back out. Her female ego prevented her from calling after him.   
  
In the living room, Logan gathered the letters, putting them back in the vault, careful to keep them in order. Max had gotten a lot of work done while he slept. Feeling guilty, he decided to make her a nice breakfast. But the sun wouldn't be up for another hour, and the other side of the bed looked empty and lonely without him. Against his better judgment, he went back to the bedroom, slipping between the sheets next to Max.   
  
Moments later, Logan fell asleep, hazily aware of a warm body snuggling with him. In dream land, the scent of cherries greeted him. 


	4. Friendly visit

Disclaimer: Dark Angel doesn't belong to me. Neither does the poem - I borrowed it from a friend.

Thanks to Danielle and Kat for their hard work beta-ing this chapter : ) And like last time, bad taste is still my fault ; )

"Love Letters"

Chapter 4

Logan woke up to the feeling of warm sun on his back. Lifting his head off the pillow, he scanned the room for Max. As expected, she was nowhere in sight. Logan let his eyes close for a second before sitting up abruptly. Wide-eyed, he looked under the covers, relieved to find his limbs intact. Whew. Of course, they would be. Max hadn't minded him sleeping in the same bed as her. He'd known she wouldn't. Had no doubt. Still, he had made sure that Bling knew what to do with the Informant Net should he face an untimely death. 

In the light, the cabin came to life. Large windows framed the north and south sides of the room, colorful curtains dancing lightly to the wind's song. Trees towered behind Logan while the water extended endlessly in front of him. From the bedroom, he could see people on the boardwalk. Some were on their bicycles, others were pushing strollers, all had sweaters tied around their waists. Their unhurried stances were calming. 

Logan transferred into his wheelchair, impressed. He had been unable to appreciate the view last night. In its place, he'd had quite a different view to appreciate. Max, sleeping snugly under the layers of blanket, was a sight to behold.

Out of habit, Logan reached for the rumpled sheets to straighten them out, then stopped. Tilting his head to the side, he tried to figure out why the unmade bed looked just right. It exuded comfort and peace despite the obvious disarray. Shrugging, Logan let it be and got dressed. He had slept longer than intended and wanted to start sorting out the letters as soon as he could. After he made Max's breakfast, of course. 

"Max." Logan rolled to the kitchen, his best bet as to her location. She wasn't there. A note, however, was sitting at the bottom of a can that had the word 'CAFÉ' written on the label. He sniffed the enticing smell of grounded coffee beans before taking the piece of torn up paper bag from underneath it. 

Logan squinted his eyes, barely able to read what he guessed was Max's handwriting. It had to be, otherwise he would have to believe that Max had commissioned the chicken he had spotted in the neighbor's backyard to write the note. 

_Logan,_

_I'm just checking out your friend's spread._

_I'll be hungry when I get back : p _

_Max_

Chuckling, Logan crumpled the paper and threw it into the empty wastebasket. He inspected the cupboards and refrigerator, finding some bread, milk, butter, orange juice, eggs, sugar and cheese. With a nod to himself, he decided on French toast. 

Carrying the ingredients to the table, Logan's peripheral vision caught Max's note in the garbage. After a heartbeat of hesitation, Logan picked it up, flattened out the creases and folded the paper in half. He then put it in the pocket of his pants, smiling. After all, it wasn't everyday that he got a note from his genetically engineered cat burglar. 

***

As soon as she entered the cabin, Max inhaled the scent of sweet, warm bread. Leaning against the doorframe, she watched Logan fry some gooey-looking mixture. She hoped breakfast didn't taste as bad as it looked, though just as good as it smelled. The gooey thingy. Not Logan. She knew he tasted better than he looked. And he was looking mighty yummy at the moment. 

"Good morning." Max said in a chipper tone. 

Logan grinned up at her. "You ever notice how cats always seem to turn up around meal time?"

"I do have feline DNA, you know. It just makes sense." Max pulled herself onto the counter. "What are you feeding me?"

"Some French toast," he said, turning off the burner and offering her a slice.

Max took a bite, giving Logan a smile of approval as she chewed.

Logan's heart did a victory dance, as it did every time Max complimented his cooking. Albeit words of praise from her wouldn't mean much since she could burn water, demonstrated while they were cooking Pasta Tricolore one evening. But still. "Mind grabbing me another plate?" He asked, pouring both of them a cup of coffee. 

Max balanced the large plate heaping with French toast on her lap, "I thought this was all for me." When Logan narrowed his eyes, she added, "If I share, do you think Santa will shell out and get me some motor oil this Christmas?" She patted the spot next to her. 

Accepting Max's invitation, Logan lifted himself up with ease, sitting on the counter beside her, their thighs touching. He couldn't feel it, but seeing any part of her body pressed against his was...nice. "He just might," he replied indulgently. 

Using their fingers, Max and Logan shared his delicious creation, talking about the boats and locals Max had encountered during her walk. They managed to finish everything, including the last morsel that Max sucked from her sticky fingers. 

"Thanks, that was great." Max jumped down, putting the dishes in the sink and washing them. She hummed as she scrubbed, bubbles playing on her hands.

Logan received a quick smile when Max noticed he was watching her. Whoever thought that doing housework was boring and plain was wrong. Very wrong. 

"Hello?" A male voice called out with a knock on the door.

"I'll get that," Logan offered. He transferred into his wheelchair and headed for the living room.

"Well, I'll be damned! Logan Cale, it is you." A man with dark hair and hazel eyes shook Logan's hand enthusiastically, leaning down to give him a bear hug. 

Pleasantly surprised, Logan grinned. "Nicholas! Your family said you passed away. I knew you were too much of an ass to go down quick and quiet. What did you do this time?" 

"Long story." Nudging Logan, he said with a grin of his own, "But nothing like all the trouble you and I used to get into. Running from girls, chasing after them. More involving the latter thought, right?" In a more serious tone, he indicated the wheelchair. "How did this happen?"

"Another long story."

Nicholas nodded with understanding. "I can't believe this. Eyes Only said that he'd be sending someone named Logan Cale, and I thought there is no way it could be you. Not Logan whose only concern is getting the ladies to bed!" As if on cue, Max stepped out from the kitchen. "Ahh...and things have not changed. You always did manage to catch the best of them," Nicholas winked at Max who smiled sweetly back.

"Max, this is my good friend from high school, Nicholas Jacobs. Nick, this is Max." 

"Nice to meet you, Max." He kissed her on both cheeks. "It's Thomas Thery now. I needed to change identities several years ago. You two work for Eyes Only, you know how it goes. Listen, Logan. I have to go to work, but I'll see what I can do about taking the afternoon off tomorrow." He gave Logan a brotherly punch on the arm. "This is great, it'll be just like old times!"

The two men said their good-byes, promising each other a testosterone-filled reunion with lots of booze, loads of deep-fried food, and a couple of pretty ladies. Of course, Thomas had hastily added, they were talking about Helene and Max. 

Max laughed at that, having immediate affection for Thomas. He reminded her of Logan the first night she met him. He looked good, he knew it, and he worked it.

"So Logan, were you and your peeps all arrogant jerks with inflated egos back in the day?" Max asked.

He pretended to think about it for all of three seconds before responding. "Pretty much."

Max shook her head. "I'm not even gonna ask. Anyway, what have you got planned for today?"

"I'm going to see if I can find out anything from those letters about the identity of Helene's father. Something other than his name."

"Okay." Max headed for the bedroom, leaving Logan in the living room to do his work. She looked around, tossing the blankets on the bed, finally finding the towel she was looking for. She wrapped it around her waist after changing into a black one-piece bathing suit. 

Max frowned at the disorderly room. Logan was probably going to think that she was a slob since his penthouse was always so neat. But somehow, the unmade bed and her clothes mixed with Logan's on the floor looked perfectly right. She smiled and left it as it was.

Logan's eyes widened at the sight of Max's attire. Or the lack of it. "What are you doing?" He asked, successfully sounding like she had no effect on him. 

Max silently riled. Hair dripping wet and a towel barely covering her breasts didn't work, (if the time when she had been splattered with mud after escaping from bad guys shooting at her in the airfield was anything to go by) and the black bathing suit was apparently not working either, with Logan responding only with slight annoyance. Max was one step away from plastering a sign on her forehead that said 'Hot, sexy mama. Yours if you want me.' "Having a vacation," she snapped.

"We have work to do."

"Yeah, and what do you think I was doing while you snoozed your butt last night?" She shot back, crossing her arms and taking a defensive stance.

"Ummm..."

"That's right, Logan. I was working. I need a break so I'm out!" 

"Fine, I'll just wait here for Helene while I figure these letters out." He muttered, focussing hard on the letters in order to stop himself from following her. 

Max snickered, purposely forgetting to tell Logan that he would be waiting in vain for Helene's arrival. She wasn't going to arrange a second bedroom today or any other day. 

_~ My Dear Sophia, ~ _

_~ These thoughts came to me the night I met you. ~ _

_~ I was afraid that you changed your mind. ~_

_~ That they caught you, or scared you into coming to see me. ~_

_~ I'm glad they didn't. ~_

_A night full of promise _

_I arrive on time to have my heart stolen _

_By an angel that ever since has me falling _

_At first glance I see her round the corner_

_Through the glass I know immediately it is her _

_Such innocence and beauty _

_I'm amazed at what stands before me _

_A smile that makes me thank God I can see _

_I know that my life has changed _

_My heart has broken free from its chains _

_I feel like I've known her my life _

_I want to save her from her bonds _

_Instead, she rescues me from mine _

_~ Love, Benjamin ~ _

Logan looked out the window and saw Max sprawled on her stomach, sharing a large umbrella with a guy who hadn't stopped staring at her since the second she had walked on the beach. The only consolation Logan got was that Max paid no attention to her new admirer, even as he attempted several times to start a conversation. Logan saw Max politely nod but her attention was on the book she was reading.

An hour later, Logan decided to seek out Helene. It appeared that she was not going to show up as promised and he had a few questions for her. 

Besides, he was barely getting any work done. The sight of Max sunbathing was way too distracting. 

_ A/N Hi : ) Please let me know what you think of the poem. If I don't hear protests, I'll continue borrowing my friend's stuff. I don't want to torture you all with my poor attempts at writing poetry. ; ) _


	5. Singing in the rain

_A/N Thanks so much to Dani for the beta and Zaz for the html guide : ) _

"Love Letters"

Chapter 5

Logan maneuvered his chair on the bumpy boardwalk, avoiding nails and plywood that had stuck out. The crowd he had passed on his way to Helene's cabin had dispersed, and their traces - empty bottles and pop cans - were being picked up by a lone elderly man.

On her way back to the cabin, Max spotted Logan. She waited for him, a hand on her hip, grateful that she had already changed into capris and a tank top. With sunglasses perched on her nose, hair tied back in a messy pony tail and an oversized bag over one shoulder, she epitomized the reason why hormonal boys - and men who should know better - spent countless of hours on the beach. "Hey." She greeted with a nod.

"Hey, yourself." Logan continued wheeling when he reached Max. "Did you have a good day? I saw you making some friends."

Taking his lead, Max stepped up to the boardwalk and walked beside Logan.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, looking at him quizzically.

"You know. The guy. Big umbrella. About to make a feast out of you." Logan tried to sound casual. But failed. Miserably.

Max hid a smile, pleased that Logan was aware of other men around her. He was a step closer to actually being aware of _her_. "You know, there's no reason for you to be jealous."

"Of course." Logan bit his lip before saying 'Because you and I don't have that kind of relationship.' He had said those words before and had sounded pathetic even then. He would just embarrass himself now; they both knew that was a lie. They so did have that kind of relationship. 

When Logan didn't elaborate, Max decided to let the subject go. "So, what did you find out from Helene?"

Logan stopped by a hotdog vendor. "Hi. One, please." He looked up at Max, prompting her to order.

"Two for me." She informed the teenage boy behind the grill. He visibly reddened when Max smiled her thanks after receiving her food. 

Favoring mayonnaise and hot red peppers, Max put the toppings on her hotdog under the boy's intent watch. Logan rolled his eyes, it was clear that he had been forgotten. "Hey, one here!"

The vendor handed him his order with a look of distaste. Logan glared back. 

"Come on." Max said, amused. She did not particularly like being gawked at, but Logan's possessive hand on the small of her back made it all worth it. 

Logan had one hand holding the food and the other pushing his wheel while Max guided his chair in a straight line. After taking a bite, which resulted in him getting ketchup on his upper lip, Logan responded to Max's earlier question. "Sophia was originally from Ecuador and came here as domestic help. Helene isn't sure how long ago her mother had immigrated but it was definitely before she was born. " 

Max casually leaned down close to Logan's ear. The act looked like an intimate exchange, sending the message to every male in the stalls lining the boardwalk that she was definitely with him. A few disappointed heads turned back to their drinks and conversations, but not before Max received some final appreciative glances. Far from romantic whispers, Max's actual comment to Logan had been, 'You have ketchup mustache.' 

"Thanks." Logan replied, licking the offending mustache from his face. "Anyway, Sophia was a single mom and raised Helene in relative affluence. The question is, where did she get the money and how does Benjamin fit into all this?"

The end of the boardwalk led to Centre Ville where shops and upscale restaurants surrounded a statue situated on a well-manicured lawn. Logan stopped beside the fountain behind it, smiling at the two little girls who were feeding the pigeons with bread. They beamed up at him, one whispered something to the other's ear and both started giggling. Max sat on one of the benches, unaware of the two girls planning her disappearance so they could be with the cute man in cool wheels. 

Max contemplated Sophia's former situation. "It's clear from the letters that Sophia was in trouble. If she was a housekeeper and Benjamin wanted to help, then he must have been a social worker or something like that."

"But she was reluctant to see him, a social worker doesn't fit that." Logan countered. "Benjamin was someone she should be scared of. Someone in a threatening and powerful position." As an afterthought, Logan added, "Someone compassionate though because he sought her in the first place." 

"Did she have any friends?" Max finished eating and threw her napkin into the trashcan in front of the tree that branched over her and Logan.

"Yeah. But according to Helene, none of them knew Sophia then. It's like that part of her life never existed." Logan felt the first drops of rainfall and looked at Max, "We should head back and look at those letters more closely." Amused by the look of concentration on Max's face, Logan mused in a light-hearted tone, "It looks like the rain followed us from Seattle. We really should get back before we get soaked."

Max raised an eyebrow, catching onto Logan's playful mood. "We should," she agreed but made no attempt to move as drops of rain rolled on her hair. 

The street grew deserted and dark clouds blocked the sun. A light drizzle fell around Max and Logan but they remained in place, chatting as each street lamp automatically flickered with light. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Logan changed out of his wet clothes and into a more comfortable T-shirt and pants. He was almost out of the room before he remembered that Max's note was still in his pocket, probably torn and wet by now. Going back to the bathroom, Logan took the jeans from their hanger, careful to avoid looking at the flimsy piece of material hanging next to them. He did see a black, lacy thingy shaped in a triangle when he allowed himself to peek for a second. Or two.

Logan was pleased to find the note intact and dry. He chuckled, thinking himself silly for sticking it between the pages of his journal, but putting it there anyway. Logan had once let Max read one of his pencil scratches, (which some may call poetry). With a furrowed brow, he remembered that his poem had been gone since the night Max had hurriedly dismissed it. Logan had a strong feeling - certainty may be the right word - that she had managed to swipe it. 

Max had the fire going when Logan came out to the living room. She handed him a mug of hot chocolate after he transferred next to her on the couch. She sipped her own drink as she offered Logan half of the blanket that was wrapped around her shoulders, the top portion of it damp from her wet hair. 

Logan shrugged and moved closer to share the warmth of the fire and blanket with Max. 

The several minutes of companionable silence relaxed Logan. It was tempting to get the letters in the trunk, just an arm's reach away, but he didn't want to give up the serenity of a quiet evening spent with Max. He looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back, just as relaxed as he was. The interlude in the rain did their spirits a lot of good. With his hands warming around the mug, Logan teased, "You know, I seem to have lost a copy of the poem I let you read."

"Have you?" Max replied, equally teasing.

"Yeah. I showed it to you and next thing I know, it was gone."

Max put her drink on the coaster and gave Logan the most innocent look she could muster, but she was only successful in producing a sexy pout. "What are you insinuating, Logan? That I stole it?"

With a soft chuckle, Logan responded. "It wouldn't be the first time you tried to steal something from me."

Max's pout now transformed into mock hurt. "Wasn't that poem supposed to be about me, anyway?"

"And your point is?" Logan smirked.

"If I had taken it, which I'm not saying that I did, then I hadn't stolen anything that didn't already belong to me." 

Logan leaned forward, trapping Max between him and the armrest. "So you do have it."

"I never said that," Max pushed Logan's chest away playfully. With the corner of her mouth turned up, she asked, "So, Logan, have you been writing anything more about me?"

Logan settled back on the couch, sipping his drink before responding. "Perhaps."

"Can I read it?"

Logan gave her a teasing smile. "I don't know, I don't take to my literary musings disappearing."

"Please," she cajoled, "I promise not to take it this time."

With a skeptical look, Logan took his leather -covered journal from the compartment behind his wheelchair. He opened it and flipped through the pages before letting Max read a poem he wrote just a few days after _Somebody's Angel_. Max grabbed the book before Logan could change his mind. Signs of hesitation were already present in his eyes. She turned a little away from him as she read, her silhouette blocking the fireplace. 

_An angel _

_Golden skin_

_Diamond eyes_

_Casts a spell_

_Powerful_

_Inescapable_

_On mortals_

Max had an impish smile when she met Logan's tentative one. Her eyes darted to the door, realizing that she couldn't escape quite as easily as last time. But for some reason she didn't want to. She handed the journal back to Logan, letting him know with a light squeeze on his arm that she liked what she just had read. Logan's eyes lit up, earlier doubts instantly vanishing.

Calling on Max's earlier slip, Logan accused mischievously, "So you did take it the last time."

Max narrowed her eyes, defeated. "I'm going to bed." She gave Logan a light push so he would scoot over.

"Helene didn't come by to get the guest room ready, you know." Logan taunted, testing Max's response. 

Max pivoted around, midway between Logan and the bedroom, doing a similar set of testing herself. "It looks like we're stuck together, huh?"

Logan nodded, "It looks like."

"Do you mind?"

Logan shrugged, letting Max know that he didn't without actually saying the words. "Do you?"

She imitated his shrug. 

Having reached a silent agreement, Max tried to lighten up the mood. "I'll race you."

Logan got into his chair and into the room as fast as he could. Max was not there when he rolled inside, although he couldn't be sure because his eyes hadn't adjusted to the dark yet. That or the fact that they were covered by someone's palms.

Logan peeled Max's hands off and surprised her by swiftly turning and tugging her on his lap. 

"I beat you." Max said with a giggle threatening to erupt. When Logan didn't respond, Max tilted her head up and saw him looking on her lips. She instinctively pressed them together. "We should get to bed."

"Yeah," Logan agreed but his arms remained around Max's waist. 

As if the full moon summoned it, both Max and Logan leaned in for a soft kiss. As if playing a synchronous tune, they both cleared their throats and turned away when they broke apart. With a nervous laugh, Logan let go of Max.

Max stood up and headed for the bed. She took the side that faced the water, unable to wipe the grin on her face. "Night, Logan."

"Night, Max." Logan too had a big grin. Max's back was turned to him so he was careful to keep the distance between them. He positioned himself closer to the edge, facing the dark forest outside his window.

Of course, it was by accident that several minutes later, they both ended up in the middle of the bed, curled up in a comfortable tangle of limbs. 

_A/N Reviews would be nice : )_


	6. Back to School

_Author's Note: It has been a really long time – but I'm sure you're not interested in my personal life : ) I don't know if there'll still be an audience for the rest of the story, but I always wanted to finish this. This chapter, plus one/two more, and Love Letters will be complete. I owe these characters an ending, so that's what they'll get._

"Love Letters"

Chapter 6

" Logan." Max folded one leg and sat down on Logan's side of the bed. Leaning down and shaking his shoulder, she repeated, louder this time, " Logan."

Because she couldn't help it, she cupped a cheek dusted with stubble and marked with imprints from the pillows. With a naughty grin, she gave him a peck on the lips. "Hey, wake up!"

Logan pulled up the covers and turned away from Max, still deep in slumber. There went that theory with Rapunzel…or was it Snow White…Bambi? Well, they didn't exactly have Disney at Manticore. Furrowing her brows, Max grew impatient. " Logan Cale! Wake up!"

Logan startled to consciousness. "Max, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He immediately took inventory of Max who's beautiful self appeared to be intact.

Max bit back a smile, jumping out of bed to retrieve Logan's glasses on the side table. Handing it to him, "I finished sequencing the letters, and I found something."

Logan rubbed sleep from his lids with the back of both hands before putting his glasses on. Max pulled the wheelchair close to the bed so he could easily slide in. "Thanks. What did you find?"

Max started picking up clothes off the floor. The messy look could only appeal for too long before bordering on pigsty. "There are, what appear to be, directions to a secret location written at the back of one of the letters."

Max sat crossed legged on the bed as Logan wheeled himself to the bathroom for his morning routine. Raising her voice so sound would carry through the door that was half-way shut, Max continued, "Everything was written in pencil, and erased, probably to hide where the location was…but given my special powers, as you put it. I got us an address." Max finished with a smirk.

* * *

Logan and Max circled around the park for the third time, trying to make sense of their location.

"Just park somewhere, Logan. You're giving me a headache."

Logan peered outside through the windshield, counting numbers as he passed each building. "Why don't you eat a snack or something, Max. You're getting cranky again."

Max got a candy from her pocket and popped it in her mouth. "I told you…you made a wrong turn on Wellesley St., you were supposed to turn right, not go all the way straight."

"Are you sure you wrote it down right?" Logan looked at the re-written instruction on a piece of paper that Max had given him.

Max gave Logan a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me-look.

"Sorry."

Continuing his search, Logan was finally rewarded when he found the building that corresponded to the numbers he was searching for. "Max, we're here. This is the address. I think it's part of a university."

Looking around, Max was unbelieving, "They met here? This looks like ghost-town. So, this is what a big, fancy school looks like?" Max examined the hundred year old buildings, some of which had towers that were threatening to fall apart and land on some unfortunate student. "Don't answer that, this place is so old, it can only be a university. I mean, I don't get how the powers-that-be think that students can learn in this stuffy-looking environment…"

"Max, let's not get distracted." Logan found a vacant spot behind an old, but clean, white limousine. "Maybe, Benjamin was a student?"

Max stepped out of the car and waited for Logan to wheel himself beside her. "I guess we should go in to find out."

Max and Logan quickly discovered that their destination was a student union's office. An attractive woman with dark complexion, dreadlocks and blond highlights, and mis-matched outfit greeted them with a smile. "Yes?"

Logan tilted his head up to read the woman's nametag. "Hi, Michelle. We're looking for a student, or someone who used to work on this address – around the early 90s, late 80s."

The smile was replaced by suspicion. "Why?"

Indicating Logan, Max replied, "Because he's an idiot and gave away all his money, and now we're going through old love letters to search for someone's lost long father."

The woman burst out laughing, feeling more at ease. "Alright, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. It's Saturday, so libraries are closed, but we've got yearbooks at the back. And albums too, some of them are labeled with names, some are not…you're welcome to flip through them."

Stepping out of her desk, and heading towards a room that resembled an eighteenth century reading room, Michelle gestured at the books that lined the walls. "There you go, knock yourselves out. You might find the year-end parties helpful; all of us come out for that one and someone is in charge of organizing mementos and such. Otherwise…" She shrugged. "Have you got a name for your mystery man?"

"Benjamin." When Logan realized that Michelle was waiting for him to continue, he added, "Just Benjamin."

"Oh boy, good luck. We close at 5."

Putting his palms together, Logan declared, "We need a system. I think we should start from 1985 and go until 1995. We need to write down the last names of all the Benjamin's that we find. We can track down their phone numbers later. You and I can split them…" Logan noticed that Max was on the other end of the room, barely listening to him. Her back was turned, and she was examining paintings on the wall.

"Max!"

" Logan..." Max turned around, her eyes shinning like she held the secret of the universe in her hand. She walked towards him slowly. "What would I get if I find this Benjamin guy?"

Logan narrowed his eyes. "What would you like?"

Max mentally flipped through things she needed. Something. Anything. Her eyes dimmed a bit, this was her chance and she couldn't think of anything to ask Logan. "How about I get a rain check? I can collect when I want something?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "You already do that, Max."

She should have been hurt, but there was truth in Logan's words. She cocked a hip, "I know, but this time, I've actually earned it legitimately."

Logan couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, what have you got?"

Max turned to point at one of the graduation portraits on the wall. Logan had to wheel closer to read the inscription at the bottom of the picture.

_Benjamin Leroux_

_1985-1999 _

_Student Council President_

_Osgood Law School_

Logan saw a man whose light blue eyes and dark hair matched those of Helene's. Logan smiled up to Max, "We found him."

"Yeah, we did. We make a good team."

* * *

Logan and Max stepped out of the Student Union's office with a small folder of photocopies; school records and some random photographs that they copied for Helene. Hopefully, they could find more information about Benjamin Leroux once Logan obtained access to his computer.

Logan headed back to the car, but paused midway down the road when he realized that Max was not following him. He found her looking far away, and he followed her line of vision, landing on a group that was obviously a wedding party. The bride and groom sat on the grass, with three bride's maids wearing mint green dresses surrounding them. They were posing for a camera man who was having a hard time containing the ridiculous positions his subjects were engaging in.

Max stood for a minute watching them, not knowing how she felt about what she was witnessing. They all looked outrageous and very silly. Max shook her head, she didn't understand the concept of marriage at all. She followed Logan to the car, setting her seatbelt and getting ready for their hour drive back. For once, she didn't have very much to say.

The painful tug that had warmed around her chest intensified, and she soothed it by pressing against the feeling until it went away.

Logan saw the wistful, and confused, look in Max's eyes. He took her left hand and placed it upside on his lap, intertwining his fingers with hers and squeezing it lightly. Max looked up to him and met his eyes.

Logan brought the back of Max's hand to his lips.

They shared a smiled.


	7. Going to the fair

_Author's Notes: Thanks so much for such a sweet welcome back : ) It's so nice to be reminded about how warm and supportive everyone is. Thank you!_

"Love Letters"

Chapter 7

The fare had been going for most of the day, showing no signs of tiring. With the sun setting low, children who had just finished school came to the town square with their parents trailing behind.

Food stands and game booths marked the square, each one decorated with blue and red balloons, adding to the festive atmosphere. Sweet scent of crepes and croissant filled the air, along with the aroma of French fries, croque monsieur and quiche.

Max paused mid-way a stride, letting a three year old boy run by. He was eager to take his turn on the miniature golf and get a prize if he put the ball inside the hole. His mom, pushing a stroller with a baby sleeping inside, trailed behind him with an apologetic, but amused, smile.

The teenage crowd tried their luck around the rock climbing, hi-striker and basketball stands. Some had also ventured in one of the large blown-up bouncers; Max admitted that she would have liked to try that as well.

Logan rolled beside Max, eyeing the carnival with a wary expression. There were too many people for his liking. He looked around but saw no signs of Thomas and Helene. Rolling his wheels back so the wheelchair pivoted to face Max, Logan asked, "Wanna have some crepes, Max?"

At a booth behind Logan, Max saw an elderly woman in a loose white shirt. She was cooking on a circular hot plate, using a tool that looked like a squeegee to spread the batter thinly onto the plate without making a hole. The butter she put on the top melted easily in the heat while the sugar she sprinkled reminded Max of a white sand beach during a sunny day. Max licked her lips, "You buyin'?"

Logan looked around the crowded picnic tables, "Only if you find us a place to sit down."

Max grinned, "You got a deal! I want one of those with butter and sugar."

Max looked around, noting no vacant tables. She scanned the area one more time before approaching a couple of teenage boys who were loitering. Both immediately noticed her, "Hey, baby. How's it going?"

Max stared down at both of them, hip cocked to the side, waiting. When they didn't move, Max cleared her throat, "Scoot! You boys are done here."

With disappointed scowls, they trudged away, mumbling things Max didn't bother listening too. She sat on the wooden bench, searching for Logan; he was still the third person behind the line.

Sighing, Max took an envelope from her backpack and re-read some of the materials Logan found about Benjamin Leroux. The most recent article was published last month on _Lifestyle Magazine_. There was a picture with Benjamin Leroux, his wife Madeline, and their two teenage children. It was a summer edition so the family was dressed casually, sitting in their garden patio and enjoying a glass of lemonade. The caption read: _At home with Premier Leroux._

_Celebrating his third year as the province's MP, Premier Leroux is hopeful that the work he's doing is making lives easier for Canadians. "We are now experiencing the kind of quality of life that is closest to what we had before the Pulse happened. Although employment continues to be a major focus of our party, we are proud to bring families a much more affordable health care, child care and education." Even official opposition parties have expressed their respect for Premier Leroux whose sincere and tireless efforts have made the province a place where families choose to raise their families. "I love my children dearly, and they inspire me to do the best job I can." _

_Premier Leroux started his career as a lawyer representing marginalized populations in our inner-cities. An heir to a large fortune, Premier Leroux concentrated his efforts working pro-bono with immigrant families. He was a strong advocate in pushing for legislations that protect the rights of immigrants who come to Canada to work in the factory and domestic arenas. _

Logan came and transferred himself on the bench. Max looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "I don't understand it, Logan. How can this man, who's supposedly doing all this amazing things, have abandoned his pregnant wife?"

Logan handed Max a crepe wrapped in wax paper. Gently rubbing his knuckles against her cheek, Logan responded, "I don't know, Max."

Hopeful, Max asked, "Maybe we got it wrong? Maybe he's the wrong Benjamin?"

Shaking his head, "No, Max. I think it's him. The timeline on the love letters match, and he looks very much like Helene."

Sadness turned quickly to anger, "So what, these immigrant women he's supposedly helping are good as charity cases? But when he got one of them knocked up, they're not good enough to marry?"

"Max!" Logan said sharply before putting on a smile for the family approaching them.

Max whipped her head around, seeing Thomas and Helene; they exchanged greetings. Jackie was on her feet, taking tentative steps towards them. Her arms were stretched out, either for balance or in seeking someone to catch her should she fall.

Jackie went straight to Logan, holding on to his knees and giving him a grin. Logan chuckled, "Hey, you did a good job."

Jackie giggled and Helene picked her up, setting her on the table in front of Max. "Yeah, she's a show-off. She just started walking a month ago, and she loves the attention."

Making open-close hand movements, Jackie reached out to Max. Realizing what the baby wanted, Max tore a piece of crepe and blew on it, ensuring that it had cooled down before handing it to Jackie.

"Thanks, Max." Helene sat down beside Logan.

Thomas brought drinks for everyone and settled them on the table, sitting beside Max. "How's it going, you two?"

They chatted for a while about the past and present, telling stories about how each couple met, and funny anecdotes that kept them together. Thomas claimed that meeting Helene on a blind date set up by a friend was not as exciting as Max breaking into Logan's apartment. They talked about the college days when Thomas and Logan were a force to be reckoned with, and how they had both became devoted and loyal men. Max and Helene faked gagging, rolling their eyes and telling the two men to "Shove it!" They also told tales of their adventures for Eyes Only, and how Thomas wished he could meet him because he admired the work he did.

Finally, Logan looked at Helene, handing her the envelope and squeezing her shoulder for support. "We found something about your dad."

Helene's eyes darted between Logan, Max and Thomas. She held her husband's eyes the longest, seeking reassurance. He smiled, taking Jackie off the table and placing her on his lap to give Helene some room. "Go ahead."

Helene read the documents, passing each paper to Thomas as she finished reading each one. She was silent, almost expressionless, as she went through the file.

_This spring, Premiere Leroux came back to his Alma matter to receive a Governor General Award for Excellence. In the audience, his wife and children sat proudly. In his speech, he stated, "Almost thirty years ago, I stood on this stage as I graduated from Osgood Law School. At that time, I promised my fellow graduates that I would make them proud and uphold good citizenship. I am quite honored to be here today to receive this award." _

Thomas increasingly became upset, stopping to read as he crumpled one of the pages and threw it on the floor, "That lying bastard!"

Jackie sensed the tense atmosphere, her big hazel eyes watering. When she heard her father's yell, she burst out crying.

Helene pressed her lips together, taking deep breaths as she collected herself. "Thomas, watch your language, you're upsetting the baby."

She stood up and Thomas met her halfway, hugging her close as Jackie continued to wail between them. He whispered something in her ear, and the first visible sign of her upset became evident as tears fell. She leaned in her husband's embrace, wiping the tears off his shoulder.

"I'm okay." Stepping back, she took Jackie in her arms. In a motherly tone, Helene cooed, "Baby, don't cry. Shhhhh…it's okay. Wanna go on the swing?" Kissing her daughter on the cheek, she added, "Shhhh…come on, we'll go play."

When Thomas followed her, she shook her head. "You stay. I'm just gonna settle Jackie and come back."

Thomas sat back down. He confided, "I didn't want her to go looking for her father. We've got a good family; she doesn't need him for anything."

Sensing that Thomas would appreciate a private time with Logan, Max slid off the bench. "I'm going to see if Helene needs help."

Both men nodded.

Thomas continued, "I was afraid something like this would happen. I think she got hopeful, that maybe her dad loved her mom…the love letters were quite passionate."

Logan clapped his friend's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"I hate seeing her hurt. If I knew it won't hurt her more if I hunt that bastard down, I'll do it, Logan."

* * *

Max crossed the street to a small park lighted by moonlight and street lamps. Max had her hands in her front pockets as she walked towards Helene who was pushing Jackie on the swing. "Hey. Are you okay?"

Helene nodded, but her agreement was contradicted by a tear that rolled on her cheek. "Yeah. Thanks." When more tears fell, she sighed. "I thought I was going to be okay. Thomas and I talked about it before we asked Eyes Only to look into my father's identity. I told him I was curious, that was all."

Max agreed, "I would be curious too, if I were you." She bent down to pick up a bootie that slid off Jackie's tiny foot.

Shaking her head, Helene admitted, "Thomas didn't want me to look for my dad. He was mad at him, you see, for leaving me. But I wanted to find out…and now I have. My father is this wonderful family man who has an influential political career. It would have been easier if he was a bad person, and he left us. But according to those articles…"

Helene wiped the stray tears, sniffling as she walked behind the swing so the baby wouldn't see her cry. "I got hopeful…when I read the love letters, I thought he really loved mama. And me…he knew about me, Max."

Max, unsure of how to comfort Helene, allowed her to continue talking. She hoped that she was doing enough by listening.

"I don't understand how he could be this wonderful man and leave us."

Helene continued to push the swing lightly as Jackie clapped her hands with glee. "I'm happy, Max. I've never wanted for anything, you know? Mama gave me everything I needed. More, even. I think she always wanted to compensate for my father being absent in my life. It shouldn't matter that he left me, I shouldn't care that he doesn't love me. But it does matter, and I do care." Helene gave Max a watery smile, "Silly, huh?"

Max felt Helene's pain, having lived her entire life wondering how her own mother could leave her at Manticore. She didn't know how to help Helene, so she instinctively did what she would have wanted someone to do for her. She stepped closer, giving Helene a comforting hug. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Max."

Max nodded, sitting on one of the swings with a loop and lightly pushing herself with her toes. "I've always thought that my…my mother left me too, but recently I found out that she didn't. Having that knowledge didn't change my life, but at the same time, it changed everything about it. Do you know what I mean?"

Startled at the revelation, Helene looked at Max "Do you think I should go to my father, ask him why he left?"

"I won't tell you what to do…but if I ever find out where my mother and siblings are, I will be at their front steps, knocking on their doors. But that's just me."

Helene was silent for a while, being soothed by her daughter's gleeful squeal as she tried to reach up to the sky. "I wish it's that easy, Max."

Max replied, "Why can't it be?"


	8. Finding Home

A/N: Thank you for the feedback: )

"Love Letters"

Chapter 8

Max lightly pushed herself on the swing with her toes, her shoes connecting to the sandy ground that surrounded her. Helene and Jackie had long been gone; the night quiet and serene around her. The waves lulled gently to the pull of the half-crescent moon, and the breeze was cool on her skin.

Max thought about her mother and siblings. She learned very little about the concept of family at Manticore. That didn't matter because she got the most important lesson of all: families stuck together, no matter what. They took care of each other, and abandonment was never an option: ever. She led her life with this fundamental belief; and as soon as she got back to Seattle, she would help Zack to find Tinga.

In her youth, during the deepest sorrows of the night, Max held on to a tomorrow when she would find her siblings again. But several months ago, as an adult, she got through the lonely nights with a secret treasure in her heart: the knowledge that she had a mother who loved her. And Logan, she had Logan.

Max smiled at the thought of him, of the steps they danced as they hovered between friends and lovers. He was thoughtful, truthful and kind. The superficial part of her also acknowledged that he was very handsome. He had her trust and respect. If there was ever a man who she could love, it would definitely be him. Sometimes, when she was honest with her self, she thought that she was already there. Only sometimes.

Max walked back home, guided by streetlights. Logan had gone back an hour ago when Thomas and his family turned in for the night.

As she reached the cabin, Max saw shadows through the window and flickers of light inside. With furrowed brows, she wondered why Logan had candles when electricity was on.

Max's senses alerted her that there was something special going on before she stepped inside. It smelled of candles and incense when she opened the door. As she stepped in, she saw Logan with a nervous smile.

"Hey, Max." He held out a glass of champagne for her.

With a grin, Max made a sweeping look around the cabin, each corner was lighted with candles and an assortment of dips and chocolate were on the table. Max asked, "What's going on?"

Logan shrugged. "You and I never had a chance to celebrate the anniversary of you breaking in to my place."

Logan rolled towards the living room, Max followed. He took a cracker and dipped it in shrimp paste, offering it to Max. She leaned down and took a bite, grazing her lips across the tips of his fingers. She met his eyes, both aware of the contact. Logan cleared his throat. "I thought I'd deliver on a promise I made a few days ago about celebrating with plenty of mirth and good food."

Max chewed, licking her lips as she savored the last bite. Sitting across from Logan, she crossed her legs together and took a sip of her champagne. She smiled appreciatively, "Good."

Logan beamed. "I aim to please."

Max settled in more comfortably in her seat, "So, what kind of celebration have you got in mind?" She blushed as soon as her brain processed her words.

Chuckling, Logan wheeled himself to the stereo system that he fixed just moments ago. He turned it on and it played a collection of classic instrumental music. "How about, we'll start with a dance?"

Max raised an eyebrow, a mischievous smile tugging her lips. The possibilities were endless, but Max leaned more towards sitting on Logan's lap while he rolled them back and forth to the music.

Max uncrossed her legs, but before she could stand, Logan stopped her. "Stay right there, I have a surprise for you."

Suspiciously, Max watched Logan wheel himself in front of her.

"Close your eyes." He commanded, "No peaking."

"Alright," Max wiggled back on her seat. She patted her hands on her lap "I already told you I'm partial to things that sparkle. I hope it's what I think it is!"

"Not quite." Logan took Max's hands in his, pulling her up.

Max's eyes flew open as sensations of being lifted up almost unbalanced her. She was greeted by wide shoulders and had to turn her head up to meet Logan's eyes, bright with bone-melting smile.

"Logan…how?" She held on tightly to Logan's hands, recovering from shock.

Logan stepped back and pulled Max in his arms. "Courtesy of our friend, Phil."

She pulled away. "But…"

"Hush." Logan whispered in her ear. "Let's enjoy the dance, okay?" He cradled her with his left hand on her lower back, pulling her until her curves fitted against him. He tucked Max's left hand in his right and pulled it close between them, leading her to a slow dance in the middle of the living room.

"Okay." Max conceded despite the many questions flying in her mind. She sighed, resting her head against his shoulder. She breathed in Logan's unique, and appealing, male scent. "You're tall." She murmured, leaning in Logan's comforting embrace and resisting the urge to nuzzle her nose against Logan's chest.

Logan chuckled, "You're beautiful."

Max laughed lightly, "You're full of it."

"Happy anniversary, Max."

A moment passed and Max whispered, "I've been searching for my family for as long as I left Manticore. When I met you, I thought you'd lead me to them."

Logan remained quiet, encouraging Max to continue.

"I found my sister, Logan, but Manticore took her away again. The only thing that makes that bearable is to know that even if she never found us, she had a family that made her happy, even if it was just for a little bit of time. She's had someone she loved and someone who loved her. I don't think we fully knew what that meant until we escaped."

Logan pulled Max closer and she felt his warmth along the length of her.

"Logan, if I were to go back to Manticore tomorrow…I'm grateful that I found you, and we have what we do."

"I'll always be here, Max. I won't let Manticore take you back." He looked into her eyes when he said, "I want to give you more, whatever you're ready for."

Candlelight made the room glow warmly, lulling both of them to a refuge where it was safe to feel vulnerable. The soft music in the background played one song after another, and they danced to each of them. Then, like lightning, sparks flew from below them and Logan landed with his bottom on the floor, his legs twitching uncontrollably.

"Damn."

"It's okay." Max looked helplessly as she kneeled beside Logan who was trying to turn off his device.

Finally locating the switch, Logan turned it off. He couldn't quite look at Max when he said, "I'm sorry."

Max's chest squeezed. She pulled Logan's hand and brought it to her heart. She then leaned in for a light kiss on his cheek. "There's nothing to be sorry for, it's never been about you being able to walk." With a soft smile, she added, "Or dance. Not for me."

Logan brought the hand that Max held up to his lips, kissing her knuckles. He laughed. "Hopeless, huh?"

"No." Max cupped Logan's jaw with the hand he just kissed. His stubble tickled her palm. "Never that." She leaned forward, he met her halfway, and their lips met. Logan's hand lingered around the back of her neck, entangled with her curls.

Max broke the kiss, stood up and walked slowly towards their bedroom. She paused before stepping through the threshold and looked halfway back with and inviting smile, "Come."

* * *

The phone rang incessantly; Logan pulled the covers over himself and Max. Unfortunately, sound traveled through thin fabrics.

"Logan, don't stop." She murmured, tugging him to a spot that brought toe-curling pleasure. "Umm…right there." Logan needed no direction; however, he loved hearing Max's pleas that he didn't have the heart to tell her that he knew exactly where to touch. Having spent the last few days in bed with Max, Logan had learned useful facts about her pleasure zones.

"Finally." The phone stopped. Logan kissed his way along Max's navel and up to the place that when tugged by his lips, created a warm puddle around her core. With the aid of toys from Original Cindy, Logan slid into Max's heat, eliciting a gasp from both their lips. The see-through lingerie, again courtesy of Original Cindy, had found a permanent place at the foot of the bed.

Max flipped them over, taking sheets and pillows tumbling with them. She giggled when the sheets got trapped behind Logan's back, locking her to him more fully. Then, playfulness was replaced by urgency as the two of them met each other, her legs supporting Logan's and her hips cradling him inside of her.

The phone rang again, but gasps and moans competed to win as they both found sweet release.

Max snuggled close to Logan's embrace. "You think we should answer the phone?"

Logan, catching his breath, rested one forearm over his eyes while his other one balanced Max on top of him. "I suppose we should, before whoever is calling send the police over here." He grinned. "We haven't talked to anyone for days."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Hey, I'm not complaining."

Logan reached for the phone when it rang again. "Hello." Logan wasn't sure if Max was using her enhanced hearing, but he hoped she didn't hear the teasing that Thomas gave him on the other line.

"Okay, thanks Thomas."

Max rested her elbows on Logan's chest, raising an eyebrow. Her breasts were pressed against him and her hair swayed softly against her face. Her mocha-colored complexion was an exotic contrast to his light coloring, and her skin was soft against his. Her eyes were bright, lips were full. He kissed her again, lingeringly, thinking that he'd never seen her more beautiful.

She bit her lip when he let her go, as if sensing his thoughts and slightly embarrassed by them. "What did Thomas say?"

Logan reached for the remote control on the night stand, flipping the television on. "He said to watch the news; Premier Leroux is making a statement."

_"Welcome to Global News at Six. As promised, we have a full statement from Premier Leroux regarding a daughter that the public was not aware of. Linda Avares is live at City Hall."_

_"I have made mistakes in my past. I have made decisions that I regret every day. Yesterday, I was blessed with another opportunity to right a wrong that I've made. My daughter contacted me after more than thirty years. I couldn't be more grateful."_ Premier Leroux dabbed a tear at the corner of his eyes.

_"I met Sophia Gomez when I was a young student, and I fell in love with her. Youth is not an excuse for poor behavior. I'm afraid that at that time, I succumbed to put my ambitions first before doing what was right. When I realized my mistake, it was too late. I couldn't find Sophia and the unborn child I created with her."_

The camera switched to Premier Leroux's wife and children who stood behind him.

_"I can't go back in time so I've spent most of my adult life compensating for the mistakes of my youth. Now that I have a chance, I'd like to make amends to my daughter, Helene. Please respect our privacy as we try to put our family back together. Thank you."_

Max turned to Logan, "I hope Helene doesn't forgive him too easily, but I'm glad he's acknowledging her. I guess no one is perfect."

Logan tucked Max's hair behind her ear. "Don't you think I come pretty close?"

She swatted his shoulder. "Please, you're turning cocky, Logan. Imagine what a few more days of sex will do to you."

Logan pulled Max under the sheet again, "Well, let's find out."

THE END

* * *

A/N: Logan and Max are so fun to write, thanks for reading! As always, I am sincerely grateful to those who review : ) 


End file.
